


sometimes it sells to be a streetwalker

by Zombiegravitation



Series: blurring the lines between real & the fake [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Canonical Character Death, Captain America: The First Avenger, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Exposition, F/M, First Time, Foreskin Play, Grief/Mourning, Historical Inaccuracy, Kink Meme, Kissing, Nervousness, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostitution, References to Canon, Reunions, Safe Sex For The Win, Size Difference, Temporary Character Death, Vaginal Fingering, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegravitation/pseuds/Zombiegravitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she meets him for the first time, she never thought the skinny boy would affect her life so much. Yet something in her knew, and that part of her jumped at the chance to be with him. As the years passed things got more difficult, as they faced more challenges; from his friends to her job and eventually the war. And despite pleas to stay, Steve does as he was meant to. </p>
<p>But at what loss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Summary: The one where Steve sorta gets saved by a prostitute, ends up sleeping with said prostitute before and after the serum. Seventy years later they reunite and Tony gets to make a baby mama joke.
> 
> Fill for this [Kinkmeme prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=49969782#t49969782)  
> "There's a (female) prostitute Steve was seeing before the serum, tell me about their first time after." My fill includes Prue (the prostitute) interacting with pre-serum!Steve, post-serum!Steve and of course avengers!Steve.  
> Prue is my original character based off a mix of a few tv characters, my friend and my sister. Thanks to my bestie for betaing this while we were watching CA:TFA. 
> 
> You can blame my addiction to Lana Del Rey and Marina & the Diamonds for how sad this turned out.

Prudence Isles groaned, she really wished the sun was a little less brighter. It was February for God's sake, wasn't it still suppose to be cold and cloudy? Right now she felt the alcohol from last night pounding against her skull. The john from last night liked to party through the night and wanted something pretty by his side, and leave it to Prue to be free at that moment. Sure it was a nice pay out, nearly fifty dollars and it didn't hurt that she dipped her hands in his wallet while he was out cold, but why couldn't she get only of those decent guys where everything was a wham-bam-thank-you ma’am easy?

She usually liked the escort jobs better but this guy was trying to kill her or something with how much liquor he got down her throat. Most of the times she always ended up with the partiers, the virgins or worse the ones who kept trying to 'save' her from the evils of prostitution. Damn hypocrites.

Walking home was a bad idea, she should have just stayed with Penny and the rest of the girls at the brothel. Prue clutched her coat in tighter; she hated how cold it got, as soon as she had enough money she'd take a nice little trip to California. She just passed a shady alley when a strange movement caught her eye. She couldn't really tell what was happening it could be another call girl or someone getting beat. An angry shout had proved it to be the latter.

"Hey, buddy. What the hell are you doing?" She yelled, stomping towards them. She saw an unconscious figure in the back and a tall scrawny one trying to protect it. The guy flinched then smiled when he realized it was only her. Prue stalked up to him barely at eye level with his shoulder even with her heels.

"What are ya gonna do doll? Smack me with your purse, faint or worse rely on this chump?" 

Prue's eyes narrowed, "No, I'm gonna due this." 

She jabbed her French tipped fingers in his eyes. He jerked back with angry cry, Prue wasn't done though. She thrust her palm up on his nose, cringing when she heard the cracking. 

"You fucking whore!" He groaned in pain, crouched and covering his bloody nose. Prue hurried over to where the skinny guy and the unconscious girl were. She recognized both figures. 

The girl was Roxanne Vargas, she was known for liking the rough stuff but this probably wasn't what she had in mind. The skinny guy was none other than that sickly punk from her building, Stevie something. 

"C'mon, help me sweet pea." She nudged him to grab the other side of Roxanne. Hoisting up her side, Prue started walking pausing to give one last kick to the bastard. "She has a brother living around here, just two blocks over. We can drop her off and I can fix you up."

Together they walked to Roxanne's house, an awkward silence filling the space between. People were giving them strange looks and Roxanne was occasionally groaning. It took fifteen minutes before they finally reached the complex. Stevie helped her sit her down and Prue shook her slightly. 

"Roxanne, hey we're here at your brother's apartment. Can you wake up enough to tell us which?"

Roxanne stirred, blinking blearily "What? We're at Carlos' place?" She tried to look around. "He's 3C."

"Alright, Stevie. Can you stay with her, I'll get Carlos."

His forehead wrinkled with confusion at the name but Prue wasn't looking back. Carlos started to cuss when he found out, she lost track of the conversation once they spoke Spanish. Prue and Stevie awkwardly shuffled away from the yelling pair.

"So," She drawled half way to the apartment, and gave a slide glance. "Were you trying to be her protection or something?"

Stevie frowned and gave a hiss. She winced in sympathy. He had a black eye starting, his scalp was bleeding and there's a split on his lip. "Protection? You doubt me? Look at these muscles."

He pulled back his sleeve and pretended to flex. Prue let a throaty laugh slip her, clutching his right arm and pretended to swoon. "Wow, look at those big muscles. How could I ever doubt you Stevie?"

"Steve."

"What?" She glanced at him, a small smile on her face.

"My name is Steve. Not Stevie."

"Oh, sorry. I only heard your name like that. That cute guy you live with calls you that all the time."

"I'm gonna have to talk to Buck then."

They stopped at the steps of the apartment building. Steve opened the door for her, and he watched her move, listening to her smooth foot falls as she climbed. His own gait was off clumsy even, he had a little more swing to it. She peered over the banister, sputtering when her long dark hair got in her face, she noticed he wasn't coming, "You coming up or not?" 

"Oh, no I'm fine." Steve put his hand on the railing and started up. "I have to go slow cause of the dust, you know?" he explained.

"Uh huh," Prue said as she waited for him to catch up. "Its definitely not because you're trying to avoid facing the wrath of Bucky again."

Steve stiffened at the mention of Bucky. "How did you know?"

"The walls are paper thin here. He tends to yell real loud about your dumb fights. Though I think it's sweet that you're looking out for the little people even us call girls. But still reckless."

"Wait you're one too?" He caught up to her and moved to her left. They walked side by side again. "But you're a lovely dame! I mean woman, I- uh um. You are beautiful, but I just don't get…” he trailed off helplessly.

“You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you? I mean you know how to joke around but actually talk to one, ehh...” She asked with an amused quirk of her mouth.

Steven grinned sheepishly. “This is the longest conversation I’ve had with one that wasn't with Bucky's sister or cousins."

"Well it's just like you said, I'm beautiful. People pay to have pretty things with them even if it's just for a moment. I'm just a regular old call girl, sometimes I get really nice gigs where all I have to do is look pretty and not even worry about the sex. 

"Ya know I used to be a typist before something prettier and younger walked in. Not many jobs for ladies right now, not that I want another office job. Damn bastards never appreciated my skills, always saying I needed a good man to show me my place. I don't mind my job though." Prue frowned. Now that she thought about it, sure maybe it was ironic she ended up doing the exact thing she quit because of. "Besides I know how to keep myself safe unlike you I might add." 

Steve ignored her little jab instead choosing to say, "You're not old, what are you twenty four, twenty five?"

"Just look at the wrinkles," She joked pointing to her faint crows feet. "I'm practically ancient at twenty seven, and what about you skinny boy? You don't look older than nineteen."

"Actually I'm turning twenty one."

Prue raised one skeptical brow, "Are you pulling my leg?"

"No, Miss, I'm not. Born July fourth, nineteen-eighteen." Steve replied stopping to catch his breath, they were nearly there but he could feel a tickle in his throat already. Steve sat down patting the spot beside him.

"Well that's only..." Prue counted on her fingers as she sat down. "Five months away. Not long now. Any big plans?"

"No, not really."

They lapsed into silence again, they were two strangers very little in common. It wasn't like they knew much to talk about, she was a hooker and he was sick punk. 

"Well c'mon then, I still need to fix you up." Prue said tugging on his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue sexy times part 1!

Prudence hadn't expected to see Steve again outside the apartment, sure he said hi or some other little thing but they hadn't really talked since that first time. Seeing him now stumbling through a ridiculous tale ending with a blunt, "How much do you cost?"

Thinking it a joke, Prue chuckles, "I don't think you can afford me Stevie." but his face is so red and serious that her laughter stops. "Oh God you're serious. Just let me get this straight; your friend, for _his_ birthday, is paying for you to get lucky tonight. 

"And you just thought I was the perfect choice?" Prue said skeptically, she turned in her stool to glance at Bucky, who was waiting by the dance floor and then back to Steve. "You're really not joshing me are you?"

"Actually one of the girls Bucky was with said you're good with first timers. It was a little weird that Buck didn't know who you were." Steve said sheepishly, he scratched his head and glanced at Bucky. Bucky grinned at him before turning his attention to a pair of pretty girls.

"I try to avoid having clients that are even in the same neighborhood, let alone the same building." Prue swirled her drink for a moment, she sipped her drink slowly. "Are you sure you want to do this? I always pictured you'd be one of those guys who waited for the right girl...or guy I guess."

Steve blushed hotly, "I thought so too but it's not like any girl would choose me."

"Aww Stevie, any girl who doesn't snatch you up is stupid. Okay then," Prue teased as she tugged on her jacket from the stool next to her. Steve patted his pocket for the money Bucky gave him. He held it out pinched between two fingers, Prue closed his hand around the wad of bills. "Keep your money, Goldilocks, this will be on the house. I may not be the right partner but we're doing this. Let's punch the first hole in your dance card."

Prue holds his other hand, as they passed Bucky she gave a smirk & a wink at him. Sure she's a little tipsy and Steve's so nervous he's practically vibrating but there's something special about this moment. Or maybe it really is the liqueur who knows, she rather not ruin whatever this is.

When she opens her door, the faint smell of vanilla and roses lingered even after she sprayed it over an hour ago. She sauntered to her old radio, it wobbled on it's three legs as she tried to tune it to a music program. Hopefully there won't be any preachers or news anytime soon. Some popular singer now croons low in the background, "Heaven, I'm in heaven and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak."

"Relax take off your jacket and shows. Getting comfortable is a key thing." She sat him on the couch, Prue lifted her skirt to straddle Steve's skinny thighs. They barely spread, she felt very aware of their size differences. Prue shrugged off her jacket before helping him pull off his jacket, she pinched his tie unknotting it gently and setting it on the side table. "Have you ever kissed anyone Steve? Like a lovers kiss not just a peck."

"Yes." 

Judging by the look on his face it wasn't good or it was out of pity. Prue is suddenly close and Steve can smell the sweet perfume on her skin, vanilla and roses mixed with the faint smell of bar smoke & liquor, it makes his head spin. Her lipsticked mouth stretched into a smile, "Show me what you got."

His lips were puckered as he pressed in, but they relaxed quickly yet were still forceful. He knocked their noses together, eyes closed to early. Prue pressed her palms on his chest gently pushing him back. 

"Just a few tips, one don't close your eyes so soon. Some girls like being able to see your feelings and eyes are the easiest way. And it's easier to follow her cues when they're open. Two tilt your face a little so you don't knock noses. Three," she mimicked the actions she described, her breath puffing against his mouth, "Relax you mouth, don't pucker your lips. And you don't need to just dive into the kiss; press you mouth against mine, use your tongue and trace my lips."

Prue slid her hands up his chest to cups his face. She licked her lips before leaning in to trace his plush mouth, lapping and nipping it gentle. Her eyes slid closed as she finally slotted their mouths together. Prue felt his hands stay awkwardly at her hips unsure if he could move up, she laid her hands over his guiding them up her sides to her breasts.

She pulled her mouth away with a wet sound, "Its okay to touch, follow your instincts."

This time Steve did better, he followed her tips but also took his own leap of faith. His large hands practically engulfed her small breasts, his thumbs rubbing where her pebbled nipples poked through. She let out a small whine and pressed into his touch. Prue kissed him again, opening her mouth to his prodding tongue he was exploring her mouth pulling back to breath too often.

"Nose." Prue panted slightly as she pressed their foreheads together.

"What?" Steve breathed heavily. 

"Breath through your nose, so you don't pull away so much."

He nodded, and went back in this time not pulling away so much. His hands squeezed and teased her, he ran them down her sides and up her back. They faltered whenever they felt the dress zipper. Prue giggled very suddenly.

Steve stopped suddenly feeling embarrassed, "What?"

“Your cock is poking me.” 

As if to prove her point, she ground her clothed core against his tented pants.

“S-sorry…” Steve stammers, but her lips is so soft and they move under his with passion. And like any other guy, he gets turned on when a girl is moaning and rubbing her soft body against his.

"Don't be, you're doing great. K-keep touching." Prue stuttered, trying to focus on Steve again, she mouthed his skinny throat fully able to feel his pulse under her tongue. He's so thin, she can feel the jut of bone just under his skin. Her hands skillfully slip off his suspenders and start unbuttoning his shirt.

Looking at his chest rise and fall, she became painfully aware of how fast his chest really was going.

"Do you need me to slow down? You got me all night, so don't worry."

"I'm fine. I'm not gonna break despite what Bucky and those doctors think."

This time he took charge, his hands trembled as pulled down her zipper. Steve helped her out of her dress, leaving her in her lacy bra and tap pants. His hands went everywhere; one second they'd be in her hair, the next gripping her ass tight or back to massaging her chest, but never going where she really wanted. His mouth devored hers in a a tangle of tongues, the music barely heard over the wet noises.

"Alright, do you want something more intense?"

Steve nodded and was then confused when she pulled herself off him. Prue knelt on the hard floor and wishes she grabbed a pillow. As if reading her mind, Steve offered her one of the throw pillows. Easing his pants off, she makes him spread his legs, her red lacquered nails drag along milky thighs.

Steve surprised her with what he had hidden underneath his trousers. Prue’s hand curls around the shaft, over the fabric of his underwear, and squeezes.

Steve sucks in a harsh breath like he's dying. His cock throbs and he tries to control his hips and stop them from thrusting forward. “D-don’t.” He pants, cheeks burning, he already feels like coming. Her warm pants tease his hardness, and he almost moans but he clamps a hand over his mouth so fast to muffle it.

"Don't be shy, sweet pea. You need to ask me though. Tell me you want my mouth around your thick cock." Prue purrs, rubbing her hands along his thighs, occasionally squeezing them.

"No, I can't."

"Stevie, tonight's about you, just take control here like you do out there." Prue hums, her mouth latching onto where the head of his cock pokes through the slit, she teases with her tongue. 

"Damn…" Steve whispers when she pulls away.

"Ask me."

Steve bit his lip. He wanted to feel more of her, he lifted his hips to meet her mouth. Prue pulled back more, pushing underwear off twitching hips. He braces himself against the arm of the couch and grasps the back of her neck guiding her back down.

"Open your mouth, let- let me put in my cock. Please." It was kinda sweet that he tacks on that please, that he tried to stay polite to the end. Prue obeys, opening her mouth. Her tongue wraps around his tip, dipping and teasing the hooded head. 

Steve swallows hard and locks gazes with Prue. “Oh God…” Steve moans. His thighs flex and all he can think about is the heat of her mouth. It’s the first time he feels anything like it. Its a short lived pleasure though, Prue pulls back drooling.

His cock wet enough now for Prue to pump it slowly with one hand and pull the foreskin back to reveal the slick glans. The soft skin stretches over the wide head before it tightens and cover them again. This time she uses her mouth to play with the wrinkled skin, licking at the sensitive glands, come leaking out faster. 

Steve groans, unable to keep his hips still. “I— please don't— I might..."

“I’ll tease you more later, then,” Prue says, breathing the words on the warm skin of Steve's cock, sucking small kisses along the thick vein on the underside. 

While his cock isn’t very long, he’s thick enough to stretch her lips and jaw to the point of discomfort and it takes a few attempts until she can relax enough to take in more til the tip nudges at her throat. Prue fights her gag reflex as Steve slowly thrusts in nudging the back of her throat. She moans when Steve slides that little bit deeper, choking and filling her up till she can't really breathe. Prue is nose to pelvis inhaling his musk and pressed to his coarse blond hair. Her throat tightens and flutters around the hard flesh as she continues to bobs her head up and down.

"Oh God, Prue I'm gonna-" Steve warns, feeling his balls tighten and draw up before he comes down her throat. His softening cock falls from her lips, streaking her chin with drool and come. Steve scrambles for his lost shirt, apologizing as he wipes her clean.

Prue coughs, "Its fine. Its expected." They're both breathing heavy trying to calm themselves, she lays her head on his thigh. They let themselves calm down listening to Peggy Lee on the radio. "We can take this to the bed room once you're all ready."

"But you didn't..." His already red face got darker as he waved his hand in her general direction. 

"Its fine Stevie, tonight's about you."

"What if I want to learn how to do it?"

"If that's what you wanted." Prue said shrugging, she was used to it though.

He wraps his arms around her waist, simply trying to tug her up on the couch. She lifts herself up and sits beside Steve and the blonde situated himself between her spread legs. He helped her take off her tap pants and bra, Steve takes a moment to stare at her. There was light tan skin everywhere, her long dark hair covered her small breasts, dusky brown nipples peeking out with each breath, she has light splatter of freckles that lead all the way down to the dark curls covering her mound. Her musky feminine scent makes his mouth water. Her lower lips slick, her clit peeking out of its hood. 

“Do you want a closer look?” She teased.

Steve nods, words stuck in his throat. He grips her inner thigh and spreads them for her wider. He thumbs at her lower lips, dragging his finger along her folds and marvels at the wetness coating his digits. “What do I do?” Steve asks finally finding his words. 

“See here?” Prue spreads her nether lips for Steve. “I love it when my clit gets played with.” She says, her finger rubbing the small bud in small circles. Her body shivers and Prue let's out a soft moan.

Steve pushes her hand away and licks around the hard nub before flattening his tongue against it. Prue's legs clamp around his head like she's afraid he'll leave, instead he caresses it with his tongue occasionally flicking it in teasing motions. Steve can feel her trembling, and her grip on his hair tightening. 

“Yes, that’s it…" She breathed. "It's nice to know you're at good using your big mouth for other things, Stevie.”

Steve rolled his eyes, moving his hand, he dips a finger in Prue’s entrance. He twists his finger, curling and rubbing at her clenching walls. “Oh God, keep doing that. Tilt you fingers up a bit and go deeper.”

Seeing no reason to not obey, Steve adds his middle finger and tilts them up. Prue's hips start to rocking back more enthusiastically.  
Feeling more confident with her positive response, Steve turns his attention back to her clit, sucking it with slow and steady draws until he can feel Prue's walls clamping down on his digits.

“Oh God, fuck…” She nearly wailed when his teeth accidentally scraped against her sensitive bud. The sharp pleasure-pain coursing through her had been enough to push her over the edge, and she came, shuddering, moaning and thighs squeezing his head. "Christ, you'd think this wasn't your first time." She panted, she was feeling a little sleepy. Good sex tended to do that for her.

"I don't know if I should be embarrassed or proud right now." He mumbled into her thigh.

But when she stretched and felt the bulge pressing with her foot, she perked up and was ready to get to the main act.

"How about we take this to the bedroom, Stevie?" He surprised her by shaking his head. She sat up confusion and rejection bleeding into her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no!" Steve nearly shouted, trying to reassure her as quick as possible. "It's just," He rubbed his head embarrassed. "I'm just getting hungry, I hadn't planned to do any of this."

Prue breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God, you had me worried." She grabbed the throw blanket from the couch and padded to the kitchen. "I have leftovers, we can talk while it heats up. Or I can take a nap while you eat."

"If you're tired, sleep. It's fine."

Prue plopped the leftover lasagna into the oven and set the timer for ten minutes. "You can find me in the bedroom when you're done." She said sleepily. 

Prue was barely on the bed when darkness came over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I meant to post this over the weekend but with family events and me being sick/coughing so badly I'm tasting blood. And I ended it with a cliche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve officially punches his dance card for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scenes are hard to write when you're scared of being repetitive but thank God for True Blood being good pornspiration or else I'd be struggling.

When Prue woke up she wasn't sure how long she'd been out but she could feel a body pressed against hers and the soft breaths on her back. 

That wasn't the only thing she felt, she could feel his erection, pressed into her ass. She couldn’t resist wiggling back a little. Steve made a sleepy noise and rubbed himself against her ass again. Prue repeated the action and he did the same, this time he let out a tiny moan before burrowing his face into her hair.

"Steve," She whispered easily turning over in his arms, it was unnerving how light he was. "Steve."

He groaned slightly, his grip tightening as he looked at her with one bleary eye. He ducked his head against her neck and he mouthed at her skin. He went down along her arm, peppering it with kisses pressing one last one to her palm before reversing his path. 

His sleepy groan changed into a hum of appreciation, as his lips made their way back across to her breast. Prue shivered. Her nipples peaked with excitement, then his lips closed around her nipple. That first suck threw her head back and she let out a noise of her own. 

She turned onto her back, pulling him over her. Now he crouched over her; mouth still working at that nipple. His hand pushed her back up and shoved her chest further forward into his face. His other hand closed around the other breast and he squeezed a little. She let out a strangled noise.

Prue's arms around his head and pulled him in closer to her chest. She had a perfect view of his spine and plush bum, and it was a little strange. Okay, more than a little strange to see how his spine curved a little more to the left. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the feeling of his mouth instead of remembering how fragile Steve could be.

She wriggled under him, trying to reach over to the dresser. She found a rubber rather easily. Prue passed it to Steve who finally pulled away with a wet slurp. His hands fumbled with the rubber wrapper, and reached down to take it from him. He moaned as Prue took him in her hands, stroking him before she unrolled the condom onto him.

She lifted a leg and wound it around him; pressing her groin into him. His cock rubbed against her dripping folds. "C'mon, c'mon."

"Alright… I get it," he said. He reached down and held himself, positioning it. She could feel the head pressing against her. He started a hesitant rocking motion. He didn't try to force himself into her, he wanted to make sure she had an out. He pushed against her… another push and then another untill he was fully inside her.

"Oh…" she moaned."Relax…Steve," She encouraged massaging his tighten back. "Come on… You won't hurt me."

She started to rock back on him, pushing their hips together pushed back. They both made a noise of pleasure. 

Steve reached a hand to cup the back of her neck and he pulled her onto his face. He kissed her harder now. He started thrusting again and she found herself clutching at his arms. Her back arched under him and she tore her mouth away from his; she couldn't breathe.

She couldn't breathe, she was panting almost as badly as he was. He stopped, red face and straining to keep himself from coming.

"Oh, oh, oh," she whimpered. "Don't stop, Steve."

"Shhh, I've got you."

He lifted himself off her a little, withdrawing slightly only to be pushed back in when Prue pushed him back with her leg. She wrapped her arms around the shoulders now, leaning in for a kiss only for her breath to hitch.

"Oh yes…" she breathed against his cheek when he hit that spot within her.

Steve knew he wouldn't last much longer; he was breathing hard, he can already feel a tightening in his groin. If he was gonna die this would be the way to go. He reached down and pressed unerringly on her clitoris with his thumb, not stroking, just pressed down and she went off. 

Prue came with a strangled noise, clenching around his cock and scrambling at him with her hands. He made a noise of his own as he came filling up the condom.

Steve slumped over her, their heated flesh pressing together and loud breathing seemed to fill up the room. "Steve?"

"Yeah?" came his muffled reply.

"Can you get off?" Prue asked before dissolving into giggles. That probably wasn't the best way to word it. But Steve laughed along with her as he moved off. "So was it better than you thought?"

"Much."

"Good, good. I'm glad I didn't disappoint. I'd be a shame to my profession." After a pause she asked, "So how long was I asleep?"

"Before I join? About half an hour." He looked to her bedside where he'd left his watch. "After? About two."

"Okay," She licked her lips, "We can sleep for a few hours then."

"I'll be back, I need to toss this." Steve said gesturing to the rubber still on his softened dick.

She watched his walk away before burrowing herself into the sheets. Steve came back, picking up the throw blanket from the ground. 

"Smart." She whispered while Steve climbed in. "Night, Stevie."

"Night, Prue." He whispered back, covering them both. 

Prue woke up cold, and her hand searched for the missing warmth. Her fingers touched something cold and smooth. She flipped over to find Steve's watch holding down a few bills and a note.

"Sorry, I couldn't be there when you woke. I have work. You can return the watch next time we dance." Prue read aloud. It was a little silly, usually she's the one sneaking out at God knows how early but this was the best she's woken up in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve secrectly tries to enlist while Bucky's off at training and Prue discovers the reason for his shiftiness. It ends how these things usually end. With a lot of yelling and tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to mention this but the first three chapters we're set about three years or so before CA:TFA this chapter is happening during it. Also starts off with a bit of backstory for Prue, so she's not just randomly angry about Steve's choices, also I know Bucky enlisted a year or so prior to Steve but I'm tweaking the time line a lot. Unbetad from here out, though shout out to my friend for helping me stay on track and betaing most of the first chapters.

It starts with a bomb.

No, the bomb was simply the match. There was kerosene already all over the floor by the time it was lit. People were dying, horrors committed. Yes, she had understood that war was needed when there was no other choice left but there was no such thing as a good war.

Prue's always hated war. She had been three at the start of the Great War and all she remembered was confusion, loss & fear. Her oldest brother had been drafted, he'd been sent over shore and in the end he had been killed in action in its final year. His death had torn her family apart. Her mother became a shade of the woman she once was and her father drunk himself into an early grave. Monika had left as soon as she married and then it was just her, Kristopher and their baby brother, Sebastian. 

It was when the parties began that she discovered the underground life. They needed money, Momma would not work so Kristopher started to work for one of the local gangs. More often than not, Michael one of the bosses, offered her some money if she delivered this or that to so-and-so's house. She kept it up for years, even when she was technically too old to be playing with dolls and pushing the pram around; with her height, she looked small enough to pass for a little girl for a long while. And just who would think to stop and search a little girl's stroller for illegal goods?

Prue had liked her job, for years as the parties grew she got more glimpses of the glamorous life. She met beautiful women who were adored by all, watched men fall to their knees of just for a taste and saw greed & corruption at it's finest. She felt envious, she wanted that sort of power. Or at the very least the freedom.

Their mother dies when she's sixteen, Kristopher decides he can't stay here anymore and he takes Sebastian with him. He offers her a home and Prue's always wanted to go to California or just somewhere hot but she can't leave Brooklyn right now. She left the family home only taking a few things besides her clothes and moved to a shabby apartment in one of the queer neighborhoods, finding a job as a typist for a fancy office a few blocks over. 

Everything had been fine for a while even after she'd been fired, she just moved on; simply took Michael's suggestion and took the easy job. Sebastian was brilliant & he deserved college. Kristopher would try to support him. But from his latest letter, with a new wife and a baby there wasn't much left over for one kid brother. A good chunk of money that wasn't going to bills or her meager trip fund, went straight to Sebastian.

Yet here she was again, war at her heels and the little family she's made here is being broken. 

Prue and Steve had a weekly thing happening, it wasn't always sex though. They'd talk sometimes and others he would have his sketchbook out while she cooked something they could all eat. When they did that, she tried not to charge him but then she'd find money under her radio or in her coffee tin. Prue would never admit it, at least not out loud but she had a soft spot for Steve ever since he saved Roxanne. He didn't have to do it but he did. So she tried to slip back bills in his pocket till eventually she just started using the money to buy food for the boys and an emergency fund for Steve's medicine.

Bucky didn't like her much at first, not to say they were super buddy buddy right now, he still thought she was ruining Steve's chances at getting a good girl. Though Steve would argue he had more fun with her than on any set up Bucky made.

And one day Bucky finds her and thrusted some bills in her hand, dragging her away from a potential client and into some alley. At first she'd been weirded out and confused, he had a relatively good reputation, one that could be ruined if he was seen paying her. But he didn't want to fuck her, no he had her caged against the wall, practically vibrating as he struggled to get the words out.

"Fuck, I got a letter. I- I'm drafted."

Prue nearly had a panic attack right then and there, if Bucky wasn't around who would keep Steve in line? 

For the rest of the week both of them tried to figure out a reason the army would accept and let him stay. They had failed and on the night before Bucky was to leave they lied to Steve, with strained faces that Bucky had enlisted.

And Steve knew some how. Maybe they just weren't good liars when it came to Steve or maybe he found the letter she didn't know.  
Yet it didn't stop him. Steve, dear God, _Steve_ was trying to enlist.

Prue hadn't been snooping, she was just looking for a pair of earrings she was sure she left at Steve and Bucky's or at least that was the line she had ready if either guy found her. She's been suspicious for the past few weeks while Bucky was gone for basic training and Steve, who struggled to find work, was suddenly busy. He'd come back dejected and once Bucky was back he got shiftier.

She skimmed through his sketch books and his drawers. 

No dice. 

She huffed and plopped on the bed. The bed made a strange wrinkling noise along with it's usual creaking. 

Prue snickered maybe she found Steve's eight pagers. She lifted the thin mattress, still giggling but her laughter abruptly ended when she saw them.

"Oh you lying piece of crap." She spat, snatching up the enlistment forms each with a different city on it.

New Haven: 4F.

Paramus: 4F.

New York: 4F.

Newark: 4F.

Yonkers: 4F

Prue stiffened when the door opened and let out a relieved sigh when it was just Bucky.

"We need to talk."

-

"This isn't some back alley fight where you can pick yourself up after being knocked down, it's war! One wrong move and bang! You're as good as dead!" Bucky shouted at Steve.

This shouldn't be happening, they should have been getting ready for the expo and Bucky should've been telling him about Bonnie & Connie, instead he and Prue were trying to yell at the wall that was Steve Rogers. 

"You don't need to fight to prove you're worth something!" Prue interrupted Bucky mid rant, waving her arms violently and clutched in one hand was a few forms stamped with 4F in the box. 

Bucky was glaring right over her shoulder right at Steve. He wanted to keep yelling too but if he doesn't let Prue let her temper out right now he's gonna be on the end of her viper tongue. "Every time you lie on these forms you're bringing more attention to yourself. What do yo think they'll do when they find out Steve? They're not just gonna give you a slap on the wrist. You could go to jail you idiot!"

"People are dying! I can't just sit here and-"

Prue nearly knocked their heads together, she jabbed his skinny chest snarling, "People would kill to make sure they don't get drafted, hell their families would too and you're just jumping at the chance. You could die out there, hell you could die in training cause the idiot who'd purposely throw himself in danger."

"No, I wouldn't." Steve vehemently protests but faced with a pair of cold stares they quickly died down. “Why are you angry?” He asks softly. His tone practically drains Prue's anger from her and she flops beside him, leaning against his chest. His heart beats like a bird, too loud too quick.

Bucky shakes his head rising from the stool to plop on his other side. "Because she doesn't want to lose you, hell you drive us both crazy what would we do without you? Because we both want you to stay safe. I just wish you weren't so desperate to go off to war and get yourself killed."

"C'mon on Buck, you know you can't survive without me. You’'ll need me there at your side." Steve says half joking but mostly seriously.

“You’re full of yourself.” Bucky scoffed.

“Just telling it how I see it.” 

"Steve why can't you just stay here and help Prue? If you have to do something with the war, make care packages or something. I'd feel better and sure as hell Prue would feel better."

"I can't just sit here, I can fight."

"Asthma. Scarlet fever. Rheumatic fever. Sinusitis. Chronic of frequent colds. High blood pressure. Palpitation or pounding in heart. Easy fatigability. Heart trouble." Prue rattled off looking at his medical history, she's trying to keep the harsh edge out her voice and be more gentle now, trying to coax him to see reason. "Even if they over looked your size and weight they can't really take on someone with these risks. It'd be stupid and dangerous. So please stop doing this."

Despite her pleas, Prue stands up already tugging on her jacket. Prue already knows his answer before he says it. Prue doesn't want an answer she just wants to runaway again. Running was easier than facing reality.

"You know what? I'm not going to the expo, cause I just can't deal with this - _with you_ \- right now. Enjoy yourselves, boys."

She's barely at the door and Steve finally answers,

"I'm sorry. I won't."

Her heart shatters.

She wasn't supposed to care about this one guy.

Why did it happen?

-

She'd walked to her family home, it'd been bought not long after they put it up for sale. The new owners never changed anything, not even the paint. Prue just sat on the steps for a while, fiddling with her dress and trying to calm down. 

Prue went back home, only to wake up to Bucky at the door a few hours later. He looked tired, like he didn't sleep at all last night.

"You okay, Barnes?"

"No...I was wondering if you'd walk to the docks with me."

"Okay." She never changed out of her clothes last night, all she had to do was slip on her shoes, grab her purse and jacket from the hook. 

They walk in silence, her swinging arm brushes against his but other than that there's no contact. The walk is long and unbearable, she wished they were on better terms but they're not.

"So what happens now?" Prue asked once they got to the docks. "Do I just let him keep doing this or do I need to figure out how to stop him?"

Bucky turns to her, she's focused on his crooked tie as he talks. "There's no stopping him from trying. Just make sure the fool doesn't get himself arrested."

"Did you say goodbye?"

"He wouldn't forgive me if I didn't."

-

Steve's waiting outside her door when she comes back.

"Can I come in?"

Prue nodded. The silence is stifling they just sit on the couch, their knees pressed together.

Frustrated with the silence, Steve passed her a piece of paper. It's familiar, she spent hours earlier reading over the five other ones. Except instead of 4F this one is stamped with 1A and some fancy signatures.

“They... they accepted you?”

“Yeah. Well he did.”

"What kind of crazy is he? He must be smoking some bad cigars." Prue jokes weakly.

He chokes out a forced laugh. 

“I can't believe it either.” They don't talk about the other forms -the rejected forms- or about the arguments with and without Bucky.

"When are you leaving?" She asks quietly not looking at him. 

"Tomorrow. Have to start basic training."

"Can you write to me?"

"Of course."

"Are you going to tell Bucky?" 

Hell _she_ could tell Bucky, she left him that morning at the docks right after she fixed his tie, patted his face and tried to lighten up the mood by saying "Don't forget — put one on before you put it in. Good luck, Barnes." as she slipped some rubbers in his pack. He's probably still waiting to board.

Steve swallows hard, "I can't, not till I know for sure they're keeping me."

"Of course." Prue replies voice sounding horse, she can feel her eyes watering.

"I just- Can you look at me please?!" He's gripping her arms forcing her to turn. Steve lets go, he's stunned to see her cry. "I want you to have these."

From behind him, Steve holds out his pile of sketchbooks and photo albums, she's flipped through them before. The photo albums are a family hand me down; its a mishmash newspaper clippings, flyers, various pictures of himself, his mother, father, Bucky, Rebecca Barnes and even one or two of her. In the sketch book,there are rough sketches for his commissions, landscapes, doodles, everything really. But she's never seen that dark blue one.

Drawing upon drawing, faceless men and women in near erotic poses till about half way. That's when drawings of her popped up; nude or in her sheer slips, some focused on her neck, others on her legs but he seemed to like her mouth most of all. Its only a little weird but mostly flattering.

“Why?” Prue asked looking up from the books in her hands.

“Because I'm leaving, and I don't know when I'm coming back. If I come back.”

"When, Steve, when. You are coming home even if I have to bring you back myself."

"I'll count on it." Steve whispers, he wraps himself around her, the books squished between them. He leaves, probably to visit his parents graves or to talk to the landlord, but he doesn't look back. 

Prue finds her cigarette case, her holder and a half filled box of stale cigarettes. For the first time in two years as she lights one up, waiting for him to appear before staring at the disappearing figure below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight pagers aka Tijuana Bible are dirty comics. I can totally picture Steve either doing them or getting them, that little punk. If you're curious just Google Tijuana Bible and there's a few of the uploaded for free. I'm almost done with the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I finally give OP what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also keep forgetting to say this but I'd be lost on how to make Pre-Serum Steve more accurate than I would've without them so thanks to disabledsuperheroes and historicallyaccuratesteverogers on tumblr for being good references. Oh and sorry if this chapter and the last chapter are a little rushed, I couldn't break it down in easy readable ways without it losing my way. I'm still a little nervous about this chapter though.

_'Ugh, what the hell? Who could be knocking on her door right now?'_

Prue scowls rolling over, trying to burrow herself into the blankets and covering her head with a pillow. The banging just gets louder and more insistent. Prue whined, she stumbled out her bed and grabbed her robe off the hook.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming, I'm coming." Prue shouted as she tried to tie her robe close and run to the door. She just came home and all she really wanted was a nice long nap. "What?!" She barked.

There was a really hot guy on her door step, and- wait a minute _was he barefoot?_ Really cute guy practically lunges at her and oh dear God he smelled awful and he felt really warm and sticky. Ew. She pushed against his hard chest. "Okay, back up. I need my space Mister Barefoot and Crazy."

"Prue, it's me." Mister Barefoot and Crazy took a step back, giving a playful grin and twirl. "Its Steve."

“Wait a minute. You're Steve? My sweet skinny boy Stevie?” Prue snorted, poking this big guy in the chest. "Look, sweet pea, if you're trying to impersonate one of my boys you could at least try for one that is your size. Steve is this skinny toothpick of a guy, all those muscles and that extra seven- eight inches you got on him don't really sell it."

“No, Prue,” Steve said, shaking his head. "It's really me."

Prue's mouth twisted in doubt, she eyed this fine specimen of man in front of her. This couldn't be her Steve. He was taller, heavier, healthier. He didn't walk or stand the same way as Steve; it was straighter, more confident. He had the same hair cut, and the same smile but... She locked gazes with him and she gasped. Those were Steve's eyes, there was no way another guy could have those eyes. 

"Your eyes are a nice shade of green." He murmured quietly, brushing a stray curl back behind her ear. Her eyes teared up, Steve used say her eyes looked blueish-yellow even though she knew they were green. He was always embarrassed when she corrected him especially if he slipped up. There was some problem his eyes, he didn't see colors right sometimes they looked more like washed out yellows, greys and blues. But she loved how he described her eyes, that they made him think of sea glass and sandy beaches. And all she got now was nice?

He's barely been here for five minutes and she wishes he hadn't come home, at least not like this.

"Steve, what did they do to you?" Prue said horrified. She touched his face, her eyes searching to the man she had known. She pulled back walking back to her apartment, Steve followed.

"I joined the army." Steve says grinning.

"I'm serious Steve, what did they do?" 

"What do you mean? I'm stronger, healthier. I can fight with Bucky. I'm better than before I'm not so-" He stopped himself from finishing that sentence. 

“So what, Steve?" Prue's eyes narrowed. Her hands started to shake. "Finish your sentence."

"Weak, Prue. I was weak and sick, I was a problem. On you, on Ma and on Bucky most of all."

"You're not a burden, Steve. You were this sweet pain in the ass who tried to help people before you really helped yourself. But still people loved you." Prue said quietly, she rubbed her arms still cold despite her robe. "What are you doing here though? If they did this to you, shouldn't you be getting ready to fight or something?"

"I just needed to talk to someone." Steve said with a pained look on his face. 

Prue sighed, "Fine. Go to the kitchen and sit down. I need to check your feet. Who knows what kind of crap you've stepped in."

Steve stepped carefully avoiding carpet, he sat down on one of her mismatched chairs. There's a quiet creak and they're both nervous he'll break it. Prue fills a tub with soapy water, grabs a rag and a spare towel. They're both quiet as she washes his feet, checking for any scrapes or debris. Nothing, not even a scratch.

Prue kept her focus on his feet, they were probably the only thing she was sure hadn't changed. "So, do you want to talk about what happened or not?"

"A good man is dead because of me."

Prue blinks slowly then looks up, Steve's eyes are hard and set on the window almost like he's ashamed. She sits up a little straighter, cupping his face in her hands. "Oh Stevie, no, no, no. You need to tell me what happened."

"There was a man trying to make supersoldiers. He tried once before but it wasn't a pretty sight. That man was after him for it, maybe for revenge or hope he could fix himself."

"I don't think so. If this experiment turned my skinny boy into this, I have no doubt he'll want to make some supersoldiers himself. Its all about power Steve, everyone wants it. Its the intentions that matter." Prue stands up fully, knees aching. She holds Steve's hand and guides him to her couch.

"He was strange, he rejected group after group of the finest healthiest soldiers and he chose me. He said something about the formula affecting you mentally and emotionally, that it reflects the inside out. It was painful, I felt like I was dying."

Prue snorted breaking the tense atmosphere, "Of course you felt like dying, you grew at least seven inches, grew bulging muscles and practically grew better lungs, eyes and everything. The old you would have died if he tried to run like you did. But what if it hadn't worked, cause from what you're telling me is you had nothing to gain. How the hell was this even legal? "

"But never shared any of it though, never even wrote it down. He thought he'd never get killed because of that. Some guy took the last vial and ran. He killed himself when I caught him." Steve's voice trailed off, falling back into the memory of the shooting.

"But he did. And it's not your fault. If it was some other guy in the machine but he had heart like you, and ended up like you the same thing would have happened or if the guy hadn't, your scientist guy would still be alive." She paused. "Wait are you telling me this all happened today? How did you even get here...you ran all the way here didn't you?"

"Yes...to everything."

"Whelp, there's really nothing else I can do but listen." Prue stroked his head when a thought occurred to her. "Does this mean you're technically AWOL?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I just need a kind face right now. I don't really have anything else to say right now. I don't even know if I should've told you any of that." Steve said, practically lifted her up one armed and onto his lap. He hugged her close to his body, revealing in the familiar touch, everything else felt strangely sensitive and his skin felt too tight. He still wasn't used to his new size.

Prue felt like she was suffocating; Steve was too big, too warm, too everything. It felt strange to think this was the same man she was with a few weeks ago. 

"Steve, loosen up. Too tight."

"Sorry, sorry." He mumbled into her hair. He held her for a while unsure of how long they'd been there. He loosened his hold but lost himself in her scent and the feel or her body against his. 

That being said, he couldn't help his reaction, his erection tenting his pants. She wiggled a bit to confirm what was currently poking her bum, Steve let out a quiet groan. "Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can carry me to the bedroom now?" She purred, grinding herself very purposely against him. 

He nodded, turning her till she was face to face with him. Steve stood without straining, walking swiftly towards her bedroom.

"Think we're a little too clothed for this next bit, don't you think?" She said as she undid the knot and let her robe fall to the floor. Steve laid her on the bed extra gentle.  
She shifted under him and she opened her legs. He hummed appreciatively, skimming his hands along her exposed flesh. Steve got to the waistband of her underwear and dragged them down slowly. Her arms reached up and she ran her fingers through his damp hair, she dragged her hands down to his waist, lifting his shirt up and over him. She lifted one foot and tucked it over the back of his thigh, rubbing it back and forth, prompting him to lose his trousers and underwear.

He lifted off her a little and held himself up on his arms. "I need to be in you," he breathed, explaining his rush.

"Wait, wait, wait!" She yelled, remembering an important item. "A condom, it's in the beside drawer."

Steve pulled away, rummaging through the drawer till he found a pack. He quickly sheathed himself in one, climbing back over her. He reached down with one hand and guided the blunt head into her, before moving his hands to hold her folds apart with his fingers. She arched up onto him, forcing him to slide all the way in, in one long, hard thrust.

"Sweet Jesus," Prue moaned. Her legs mildly ached from being spread wider than she expected as he shifted on his knees. His cock was still the same hard and thick feel.

Prue gripped his arms tightly, surprised when she wasn't encircling them instead touching flexing muscles. She focused on the way his hips pumped into her, how his thighs twitched and his breathing was different- while panting wasn't the heavy breaths she was used to. She got distracted by him suddenly bending his head.

She moaned as he nibbled up and down her neck. He dragged his blunt nails up her inner thigh, going going to grip her hips and she groaned. She reached up, hands spanning over his shoulders. He lost that curve to the spine too. Did everything change?

" _Oh God._ " She panted. Steve slowed his thrusting. 

"Its too much, isn't it?" He grunted into her ear.

Steve trailed kisses along her jaw, he lapped at her mouth, pulling her lower lip between his. The drag of teeth sent shivers and warmth pooled in her groin. Their kiss became a wet dance of tongues, lips and teeth. 

His hips slowly grinded, he focused on her body now, stroking her all over the front of her body. He played with her nipples, rolling them between two fingers until they were peaked. Using his other hand, he parted her folds, fingers playing with her clit. It had felt like spring was coiling tighter and tighter.

She groaned and writhed under him. Her thighs tensed, she clutched fervently to his body. 

"More," Prue panted. "Please move."

Steve complied, thrusting harder. Combined with his thumb pressing against her clit, she came rolling her head back. He shuddered, the feel of her walls clenching around his cock, he wanted badly to come.

Still buried inside her, he planted a hand planted on the mattress on either side of her. Steve twisted her body so her shoulders on the bed and the rest of her body was on her side, one of her legs now over his shoulder.

He entered her sideways now and it was an entirely different sensation. Her eyes fluttered closed and she gasped a little.

He could lean down and kiss her and then hold himself back up at arm's length. Steve stared into her eyes and she gazed back at him. He shifted achingly slowly. She could see the muscles on his chest and abdomen move as he pumped himself into her, her hand reached out touching flesh where ribs once stood out.

She could feel the build up again, but this time she knew Steve would come too. A familiar look passed on his face, like he was trying hard to keep from coming. Prue sucked and bit along his neck and jaw, rocking her hips back as she did. The ache between her legs grew with each thrust until she came, trembling and drooling.

As he came, he groaned her name into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to hang onto him. He pulled himself out of her; she shifted her leg and pulled him back down on top of her.

"I'll crush you," Steve protested.

"No, you won't." Prue assured him.

He allowed her to pull him down until he lay on top of her, a reverse of their usual positions. He made a small noise and rubbed his face on hers. He stayed there and she heard his breathing pattern change. It evened out and eventually she could tell that he had fallen asleep.

His warm weight made her feel secure, happy even though she still missed his smaller form. But you can't go back, at least not this time. Steve wasn't going to change back even if he could, he practically said it himself. He was stronger, healthier, happier. 

Why would she ruin that?

-

"I should probably walk you back to where ever you were." Prue said, as she dug through a box of Bucky's clothes. She raised her hands in triumph, a scuffed pair of shoes in them. "I knew there was a pair of shoes here. Thank God, Rebecca didn't have room for all this."

Steve took the shoes and the offered socks. "I don't need to borrow Buck's clothes. Mine are clean."

"Uh no, they smell and you smell like sweat and sex. I don't think they'll be happy to hear you got a little nookie while you were out. I'll try to find something close to them while you take a bath."

"Alright. But I still think you should only come half way, I don't think I could stand you walking back so far by yourself."

"I'm a big girl Steve, I'm protected. I carry a knife in my purse. And I know how to fight." Prue said scowling. Did he actually forget who saved him the first time they met?

Steve sighed, he knew they were both stubborn bulls. "Fine."

Ten minutes later and rifling through three different boxes, Prue had found some of Bucky's clothes that were close enough. "Here, everything cept underwear."

"That's fine. I think you should find some clothes too." Steve said, pulling on his borrowed clothes which stuck to his still damp body.

"Already did, just gonna give myself a quick wash in the sink then we'll go."

"Take a bath, I can wait."

"You can, but what about your superiors?"

Prue took all of ten minutes to get ready. Steve stared at her, drinking in her simple beauty, gaze getting hungry again. 

"Steve, we don't have the time." She said, though she licked her lips enjoying the idea of being ravished. Prue held out her hand, he took it in his and led her outside.

After an hour, Prue panted this time it wasn't caused by Steve's prowess in bed.

"You're telling me you ran all this way?" she heaved, half leaning against Steve. She could feel blisters forming on her feel, if she had known she was walking for far she'd have put on her boots instead. 

"We're almost there I promise. I can carry you, if you want." 

"And look like something out of a romance novel, no way." Prue hooked her elbow in his so she was somewhat supported by Steve. "This better be like around the corner close and not thirty minutes away close."

"Is across the street okay?" he said nodding over to the street in front of them. There was the shop where the base was hidden. 

"Bastard!" She smacked his arm, wobbling slightly. 

Almost as soon as she smacked him, did two people come out. One was a dark haired military dressed woman with bright red lipstick and the other was a neatly dressed man who used too much hair gel. The man waved invitingly. The woman frowned, her foot tapping impatiently as she stared them down. "That's my boss, she's probably mad."

She frowned at the fond tone but tried to look happy, "I guess this is good bye for now."

"Don't worry, I'm coming back home as soon as I can."

He leaned down, their foreheads touching, both had words they wanted to say and both feared saying them too early, too worried the other would think it a desperate plea pushed by war caused fear. They shared a breath for a second before their lips slotted together to one last kiss.

"I'll miss you. Keep safe." Prue whispered against his lips.

"I'll miss you too. Have a good grip on your pocketknife."

 _I love you_ was left unsaid but was heard in their last words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the marvel universe wikia for being a good reference since it's been a long time since I've watched the movie. Though it doesn't exactly state were Howard was during Captain America's death though possibly in New York making his vault but I dragged him to Germany and basically a mouth piece for exposition. If anything seems loopy sorry, I'll read over in the morning and edit as fit.

Steve had managed to keep his promise in writing to Prue initially. He sent letters when he did the whole USO thing, even though she'd come to a few of the local shows, buying bonds in exchange for a picture and a promise to sneak backstage for a kiss.

He sent another one after a period of silence updating her that he was still alive, in Germany of all places and with Bucky- subsequently she got a letter the same day from Bucky telling her about the grenade thing and that Steve had gone on a something censored, something censored ugh why didn't Bucky try to word it in a way that wouldn't be censored. Prue was lucky the stamps outside clued her in where they were. Let's just say Steve got a strongly worded letter promising to smack him hard when he got home. 

She'd find out sooner or later what the little punk did. 

Prue tried to be in the dark about most things, no it wasn't that she didn't have much free time; it was more like the more upfront the war was in her brain, the more likely she was to worry. She only caught up with newspapers and radio programs, it'd taken her a rare trip to the theaters for her to finally admit it. 

Prue had heard of Captain America's exploits, hell she even bought a comic or two for Steve. But seeing his face, or rather that mouth & jaw she had kissed, right there on screen was a dead giveaway on who was Captain America. 

At least for her.

But in all honestly, she wanted to believe Steve wasn't out there purposely throwing himself in danger. 

And she can't deny that little spark of jealousy Prue felt when saw Peggy's picture in his compass- she doesn't know that it was simply borrowed off Falsworth. 

Or how Peggy's name starts to litter his letters and the few from Bucky. He isn't being spiteful, that's not Steve's nature. But Prue suspects it is Bucky's intent. But it's not like they're official or anything, he can like another woman. Even if her heart aches at the thought, even when she feels nausea as she read the articles pairing them together, it works. 

Mostly.

She write a quick letter on the back of drawing of the park they used to walk through, she tried not to write anything that incriminates Bucky instead saying that if Steve wanted to end whatever they were and pursue that woman, she'd be fine with it.

His reply is short, sweet and to the point. And he added a caricature of her and him on the park drawing.

" 'Don't doubt my feelings. There's only one woman I have my eye and it's not her. PS Bucky knows better now.' Yeah right, that will the day." Prue snorts, rolling her eyes. Though she does feel a hundred times better.

Less than a month after that, Prue stopped getting letters. She tried to reassure herself; it's Germany getting mail out from there would be difficult. He was probably preoccupied with keeping him, Bucky and the rest of their little crew alive as they traveled across the land rather than writing to Prue.

When Prudence Isles woke up early morning on March fifth, she turned on the radio, deciding to take today off. The weather really wasn't that appealing; gray skies, no rain breezy but not yet warm enough for spring. At least the sun was out and she could finish her laundry.

Late in the day, she heard a knock on the door, it was sharp and insistent. Prue was almost a little giddy as she stood up. The last person to knock on her door that insistently had been Steve, maybe he was finally home.

Turning down the radio -God all the music had been unbearably sad or depressing, she ran for the door, knocking down the basket of laundry she had yet to fold. 

"Steve?" Prue said as she opened the door. The man in front of her wasn't Steve. He was about Bucky's height maybe a few inches shorter, dark slicked back hair, a neat mustache and rich clothes. She couldn't place his face despite being sure she's seen him before.

"Ah hello, is there a Prudence Isles here?"

"Uh yes I am, who's asking?" She asked, tightening her grip on her door, ready to slam the door close.

"Howard Stark. I need to talk to you about Steve Rogers. May I come in?"

She opened the door wider, she gestured for Howard to sit while she checked the kettle. The water was still warm, so Prue made them both a treat - coffee. 

"Sorry I don't have much milk or sugar right now." She said rather sheepish.

Howard took the cup from her, sipping it and rubbing his face before saying, "This is fine. More than fine actually, practically God sent. Flying over from Germany took a lot out of me."

Prue nodded sympathetically, she's had nights like that. Well maybe not _exactly_ like that but still. She set her own cup down and started to pick up her laundry.

As she waited for Howard to start, she folded her things. Prue paused when she heard Howard take in a breath.

"There's no easy way to say this but Steve's dead."

Prue stopped folding all together, this time her hands falling to her lap. But she shook her head in denial, hands shakily returning to the task at hand. 

"No, you've gotta be wrong. Steve promised, he promised to bring himself and Bucky home." Her voice raised with hysterics. "He and Bucky are alive, they need to be alive."

Howard looked surprised at the mention of Barnes. "Barnes had been listed as missing and later dead months ago. I wasn't aware that you didn't know. I thought Steve told you."

"Bucky's dead," She whispered slightly horrified. She thought back to every argument, every cold look, and the general distaste for each other. She always thought they'd get better once the war was gone and Steve was back at her side, and the mild animosity Bucky once held for had practically disappeared after the passing years with an exception or two.

Maybe she had been naive to think so but now all she thought about was Steve keeping it from her.

"Yes, he and Steve were in a group alongside five other men who called themselves the Howling Commandos." Howard paused. "What I'm about to tell you is confidential, I'm risking my contract with the military. But right now it's not really important, I just need to know if you're willing to keep this quiet."

Prue nodded, her throat too tight to talk.

"Their mission was to destroy anything linked to a Nazi rogue division called HYDRA, HYDRA was a military terrorist group who believed control was the ultimate way to achieve freedom. The Commandos were known to do their missions quickly and efficiently. On one mission however Bucky had gone missing, and according to eye witness accounts he fell from a train, a search party had been formed he wasn't found. Unfortunately the military didn't want to waste resources," Howard said sounding bitter, he understood the logic but he'd come to know Barnes it seemed like it wasn't enough. "A week or so was spent before they declared him killed in action. That was months ago, and now Rogers is dead.

"During the mission where we lost Barnes, we captured one of HYDRA's top scientist Arnim Zola told Colonel Phillips where Red Skull was planning to attack and the location of HYDRA Headquarters. A plan was formed to finally take down HYDRA once and for all.

"Steve, according to what Peggy told me, charged on his motorcycle, took out as much machinery and soldiers as he could. He was surrounded once but was saved by the commandos. While Peggy, the SSR and the commandos took the base Rogers followed Red Skull onto the Valkyrie, we're not sure how but Red Skull had been eliminated but there was only one way Steve could save New York."

"He crashed didn't he?" She said rather quiet, looking down at the crumpled clothing in her lap. She was still hoping this was some cruel prank or test to prove herself.

"Yes, and I wanted to make sure someone told you before the announcement." Howard said. 

"What announcement?"

The radio crackled and hissed as the music abruptly cut off. "Ladies and Gentlemen, We announce with the deepest regret that Captain Steven Grant Rogers, known by his iconic alias Captain America, is missing and due to the nature of his disappearance is presumed dead. We have conflicting reports now from both our government and our war allies. 

"According to most reports, yesterday night Rogers had been leading a strike team against the Axis powers, they had managed to infiltrated a Nazi base. At least one man escaped via aircraft. Captain Rogers managed to board it and in attempt to prevent hundreds, even thousands of casualties had crashed in an unknown location, presumably killing himself and the Nazi officer.

"We will report to you again when we get full confirmation. This is James Walters here with breaking bulletin, I repeat Captain Rogers is missing and presumed dead."

It cemented Howard's story, they wouldn't waste time or money on a this. She felt like she was going to throw up, in fact she was. She bolted for the sink, vomiting noisily. Prue jumped when she felt hands touch her back.

"It's okay, you're okay."

No. No she wasn't.

"He was suppose to come home." She rasped, stomach finally empty. "He was supposed to come home."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Howard reassure her that Rogers was a good man -of course she already knew Steve always was one- and that his sacrifice meant the world would remain a safe place. God that was a lie. If it wasn't this Hydra group, it'd be another and another, a never ending cycle.

But she wasn't really taking in much of anything, all she could think was, _'Steve had broken his promise. He wasn't coming home._

Prue should have remembered what she learned because of the first World War.

People die. 

Hearts are broken.

No exceptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish it today, but nope. 4th of July means family time which is nice except for the part where i got car sick, we drove around for 4 hours looking for a not so busy area to bbq and I had to fight against the river current to get lost sandals or pull kids to shore. At one point I gave up and laid in a super shallow end. It was exhausting. 
> 
> Anyway another chapter or two and we shall be done. Before anyone asks, no she's not preggers, a good chunk of the original plot/ideas were cut out including some scenes that were funny or made me cry thinking about it.


	7. Chapter 7

1946

"Hello, Miss Isles."

Prue blinked, her brow wrinkling in confusion. "Miss Carter, what bring you to my humble abode?"

She stepped aside to let her in. 

It'd been a year or so since she last saw the woman at Steve's funeral. Her mouth puckers, there's still a bitter taste whenever she thinks about The Incident. His death, it wasn't something simple to forget, it was so big in her mind that it needed 'The' and a capital 'I'. She wondered briefly if it would ever stop needing it. 

Her face had been heavily veiled from the press, for her safety and privacy they claimed or maybe they just didn't want anyone to recognize a prostitute at a hero's funeral. The press didn't notice her too busy waiting for a show to happen, most waiting for Peggy Carter to shriek like a banshee and throw herself over the coffin and the few that did note her called her Howard's girl. Only those mere inches from her could see the tear tracking down her face; and she clung to Howard Stark's arm the whole time, her nails digging into his arm.

Prue never stepped up to give a eulogy, maybe it was shame or maybe it was the need to cling to the only pieces no one else had. Besides how would she introduce herself, 'Oh who was I? I'm just someone from his building, I was just friend, I was _his lover_.' That would go over well.

She had rested her hand on the coffin they each dropped momentos in place of a body; dropping a black and white photo strip of the three of them from Coney Island, Steve's face is nearly worn out in one square where she kept rubbing at. 

She remembered the day very clearly, Bucky had only just come back from training. She and Steve had snuck away while Bucky was trying to scare off Rebecca's newest date. The first strip had been Steve's treat, he'd saved up money and it'd been perfect. Just standard posing in six of the eight frames till the last two where she was blurrily captured kissing his jaw in one and the next his mouth. The second strip had been interrupted by Bucky crashing in, she and Steve half turned to the open curtain, Bucky's hand only visible and they were caught looking like a pair of startled cats with their paws raised in the air. In one shot she'd stolen Bucky's hat and placed it on her head while sticking her tongue out at an annoyed looking Bucky over Steve's ducked head. But her favorite had been the last one; Bucky with his arm slung around Steve, Steve grinning with Bucky's military hat on his head and she had been leaning against him with their clasped hands press to her lips.

It had been hard to let go. 

Even when Howard gave her Steve's copy, only slightly creased but otherwise kept perfect in the small journal he'd carried around. It was just one of the few things Peggy scavenged before the Colonel had confiscated Steve's things.

"Miss Isles?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry," She shut the door. She wasn't sure how long she stood there thinking. "I just got a little lost in my thoughts. Please sit, I just got some cola, let me go get it."

"No, Miss Isles, I'm fine. Please sit."

Prue felt like she lost the little bit of control she had and limply sat down. "Prudence, or actually, please call me Prue. I swear to God and all of heaven, no one calls me Ms Isles except for my grade school teachers."

"Alright, Prue. Then call me Peggy." Miss Carter- no, Peggy said almost awkwardly. But really how do you talk to your supposed love rival? "Howard and I have a very interesting offer for you. We've been building up our own organization, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Wow, that is quite a mouthful. What exactly do you expect me to do?"

"Well we haven't figured it all out yet, but it's built upon morals and ambitions that Steve had. To protect the world and all."

Prue tapped her fingers, staring at Peggy. "So this job is really only offered because I knew Steve. Not because of any legitimate job experience I've had, that doesn't sound very reassuring."

Peggy had the decency to look abashed, " You aren't recognized as Steve's spouse therefore you don't get any of the widow benefits from the army. And you rejected the offers made privately by the Colonel, it seems that this would be the best approach. Though we could use someone with your typing and organizational skills."

It was a weak offer, at least to her pride. It didn't matter what they paid her or told her, it was out of obligation to a dead man. Even if it was one as beloved and honorable as Steve Rogers. 

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I'm doing fine. I don't need it, I'd much rather any money you'd pay me go to finding him."

"We can't, or rather I won't let Howard do it. Not after what happened with the blood."

"Blood? What blood?"

Peggy sighed shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Back when everyone thought he was a traitor to the states, he nearly crashed a deadly gas into New York while hypnotized. If Jarvis and I hadn't stopped him it would have been a blood bath. But that wasn't all, Howard sent me after something that He claimed could blackout a city but it wasn't it. 

"There was a vial of Steve's blood in it, one of the twelve we took after his transformation so we could recreate the serum. Howard thought he could lie to me so he could use it for his own gain. I destroyed the sample."

"So you want me to join an organization where you don't even trust your partner? No thanks, and unless you have anything else to say, I think we are done here." Prue said standing.

"Actually there is," Peggy was sitting looking at ease with the situation, anger she could handle awkwardness not so much. "The Smithsonian wants to do a Captain America display, and have it ready by the ten year anniversary."

"Why ask now?"

"Why not? Everything is still fresh in people's minds. People so much more willing to loosen their tongues and give up memorabilia when there's money waved. They are willing to pay you as their...consultant."

Prue crossed her arms and stared down the young agent. "And how did they find out about me? Let me guess, you or Howard recommended me."

"Actually no, it wasn't us. They asked Rebecca Barnes and she recommended they ask you too. Called you Steve's other best friend. Besides you're really the only living person who knows about Steve better than Miss Barnes." Peggy said sounding surprised herself.

She huffed slightly, "The only time Becky Barnes liked me was when I made her brother mad. Kept him off her tail while she dated a few different guys. I'll think about it."

Peggy sighed, there wasn't much she could say to convince her. She held out her card to Prue. "I'm sorry you couldn't get a life with him, but I think you should move on. Its better for all of us."

Prue took the card and weeks later she called the Smithsonian taking the job. She fudged the truth a bit, it wasn't like she was going to say the truth and mar Steve's image. 

The display took longer than ten years, unsurprisingly. Much of her time had been fact checking interviews with Rebecca. Women claiming to be Steve's lover, wife or whatever convoluted excuse and men claiming to be his best friend. With her and Rebecca labeling a good chunk of them as false; it reduced the interviews to less than thirty people including the two of them, the SSR and a few friends from the neighborhood she encouraged to do for the money. She knew who was struggling and she knows Steve would've wanted her told do it.

She became known among them as the Steve Rogers expert about his early life and how he lived before joining the army, she made sure everything was correct. Prue cared little about Captain America because he was just the public's image of Steve, he was so much more than that. Everything that made Captain America what he was, Steve already had before the serum. They just never saw it.

Working on the exhibit, Prue got to see footage the public had never seen before of Steve and the Commandos in action, she nearly burst into tears as she watched him laugh and look like he was genuinely having fun working alongside the other men, these strangers come friends. For those moments she could fool herself into believing he was alive. 

Prue even got to see the old Captain America outfit he wore, Bucky's uniform and the weapons they might've handled in one mission or another. Prue donated a set of o old Steve's clothes, they did side by side mannequins of Steve's old height and his new height each respective dummy wearing the right clothes. She thought of donating a few letters to the exhibit, and very nearly decided against it, only giving them up the morning with bloodshot eyes. 

It took nearly twenty years. A major reason for the stalling had centered around whether or not the public should be made aware of HYDRA. Needless to say SHIELD was more than fine with showing the world a true face of evil but the government didn't want to cause anymore fear. They had to recommission more than a few works, replacing HYDRA with Nazi or other variations of it. But even then a lot of things were laid in storage, the Smithsonian promised they'd be allowed to display them in the future once they felt the world was ready.

She came to the exhibit with her family, greeting Howard and his latest date, some socialite named Maria. She held Grayson and Jackson's hands and walking through the exhibit, smiling as she explained the little things. Her boys compared themselves to the mannequins, crowing when they realized how close they were. Prue felt her heart heal a little more each time she came back.

1974

She strides through the mansion, it'd been years since the last time she's been in here. Her hair is thick with gray, she has more wrinkles than she used to but it doesn't detract from her appeal. Her heels click loudly throughout the mansion, she smiles at the butler who offered her refreshments. 

"No, thank you, I'm only here to see Howard. He still has his lab downstairs right?"

"Yes, of course, Ms. Isles."

She followed the familiar path to the basement. Quite few things had changed; there wasn't any dirty clothes, empty bottles or women passed about. Maria was clearly good for him or at least the staff got better at managing the aftermath. 

"Maria, what did I tell you about coming down here?"

"It's not Maria." She reached the bottom of the steps, striding into Howard's sight before replying, "Hello again, Howard."

Howard rose from his desk, files spread out over the desk top and more papers pinned to a board.

"Prudence Isles, or have you finally given up and married the poor bastard?" He said grinning. He met her half way, he offered his hand out only to be surprised by a hug.

"Still an Isles despite Michael's tries. But I'm not here to talk about my relationship."

"Then why are you here? Are you finally taking that job at S.H.I.E.L.D. with Peggy?"

"No, why would they need an old hooker around? This has to do with Steve." She clocks her head to the side looking up at him with suspsion. "I've been hearing some things by the docks. You're going back to search for the crash site, correction, you've _been_ going back haven't you? I thought you promised Peggy you'd stop looking for him nearly thirty years ago." She doesn't sound angry, more resigned than anything.

"What were you doing in the docks?" His own eyes narrow with suspsion. But she doesn't answer, she doesn't even look at him. "I did promise but I can't help but think he's still out there, we can bring him home at least."

"Howard," She rested a hand on his shoulder. "You have a wife and a son, you need to stop. You can't just focus on Steve anymore he's gone."

"How can you be so calm about this? You of all people should want him home. You were in love with him. Or maybe you didn't love him enough?"

Prue stiffened, she grit her teeth in anger. "I loved Steve, don't ever doubt that. You don't think that I still do? I thought I was over it but then Smithsonian asked for letters and photos for the display. I cried after I gave them the blandest letters Bucky wrote to Steve or letters Steve wrote me wouldn't hurt his legacy along with a few copies of his pictures. 

"But I can't wait forever, I know Steve wouldn't want that for me or for you. I have a family now, and so do you. Anthony will need you, he's only four. You haven't missed much of his life yet but if you continue this, you will. Can't we just let Steve rest in peace?"

"He deserves to be found!" He roared suddenly feeling tired of being lectured by her, Jarvis, Peggy and his own damn wife.

"But he also deserves to rest!" Prue yelled back, pulling her body away from Howard. "He's given everything for his country even his life and y- you- You just want him to give more. If you find him his death is just going to be paraded around again. Another damn show for the public.

"And don't think I don't know about the blood, Howard. She told me. You lied to Peggy of all people about it! I don't care if it's the cure to the common cold, you fucking lied. And all for the sake of your company."

"It's not about the company! What if HYDRA finds him?! If they had found the Tesseract again before I did, we'd be screwed. And if they find Steve, they could try to remake the serum themselves. If I found him, we could make sure they never do."

"And do what? Burn his body?"

"There's no other way to make sure no one gets their hands on him."

"I still think these trips are a waste. Just let go Howard focus on anything else, just let him go."

Prue felt like she aged another decade. She found a smoke box on his desk, he had plenty of cigars and one lone cigarette. "You got a lighter? Thanks."

Howard had lit it, thankful he had been working on anything volatile in months. Prue took a drag from her cig, holding the smoke in her lungs before blowing it out. 

"Here I thought you quit."

"I did, but being around you makes want to start up again." Another hit, she smiled. "I wonder if I can get a break from my doctor if I claim it's Stark induced."

"Go ahead try it, let's see what happens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a idea for this chapter to hit like the important spots of each person's history: Prue trying to move on, Howard with the blood, Bucky's torture/training, Peggy with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Steve dreaming while under the ice. But now that last one had grown into a whole new separate fic. So I just did these two big moments: Prue & the Smithsonian and making sure Howard lets go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally reunited and its a little sad, a little funny, just full of memories and feels.

When Jarvis tells Steve he has visitors in the lobby, he's very surprised. All their faces have been on blast on every newscast, social media and newspaper, so he just assumes its fans -dear God he has fans...again- or better yet people he saved wanting to thank them. Each one has been turned away with claims of being occupied or otherwise unavailable.

So he really didn't know who would be persistent about it.

"How many are waiting, Jarv?" Tony asks already switching video feeds to lobby cams.

"Five, sir. Two identical adult males: both mid to late fifties, two females: one is in her early twenties and the other approximately in her late nineties, and a baby girl. The young woman is borderline threatening your new receptionist, I fear she may suffer a breakdown before even meeting you." Jarvis replied.

On screen were the people mentioned, the young woman's head whipped rapidly as she shouted at the young receptionist. The older woman looked amused before going back to play with the baby girl, one of the men was just sitting and glaring the other was talking on his phone.

"Cue audio."

On screen the dark haired girl waves her hands in broad gestures, her voice drawled, "If she says she knows Captain America aka Steven Grant Rogers, then she knows him. She doesn't lie, I am serious. This woman had once pulled me aside to tell me I looked cheap when I was thirteen and going on my first date. Then she helped me fix my make up and clothes. So no, I don't think she's lying or going senile." The girl slammed her fist down, looking seconds away from jumping over the desk. "Look if you don't get him down here right now I will shoved my designer stilettos up your ass. These are last season, so I have _nothing_ to lose. Alrighty?"

Her smile is more teeth than average. The receptionist is trembling so hard she looks like she'll piss herself. 

"I'm s-sorry miss, I don't have that authority." 

"Then get someone who does." The woman glared, baring her teeth. 

Steve honestly can't handle this anymore and strides to the elevator. Tony looks at Bruce who hisses at him to drop it but Tony dashes for the elevator. The rest of the team continues to watch the screen waiting for this circus to begin.

The elevator opened up, the young woman had stopped yelling and gaped. 

"Sweet sassafras, it's them. Iron Man and Captain America, see." She smiled triumphantly at the two men sitting behind her. "I got them down here."

The one on the phone paused, "Sara Rose, you threatened to bodily harm that young woman. You still live with me, sweetheart. I can still ground you, no matter how old you are."

"Ugh, Daddy-O don't be a bummer like Dad. I wasn't really going to do it...in front of you." She muttered the last bit under her breath. She practically skipped over to Steve gripping his forearm tightly half trying to lead him over and half trying to actually drag him there. 

Steve went if only to try to escape Tony's questions. The older woman tried to stand lifting the baby forward. Tony jumps in front of Steve, looking between the women and the baby.

"Look old lady," Tony snips and rolls his eyes at the four glares aimed at him, "Sorry, I meant ma'am, I think you're a little too old" And he looked at the young woman, "And you're a little too early to be trying to claim Captain America is your baby daddy."

The salt & pepper haired woman laughed, and Steve is suddenly brought back to summer days in a cramped apartment making dinner, cracking jokes with her & Bucky and to a half remembered dream that's out of his reach. he voice was a deeper, more hoarse but it was the same.

"Tin man, I could've tried that years ago. 'Captain America leaves behind fiancee and unborn baby behind' like a few of the USO girls tried. It was ridiculous, as far as I know Stevie over there has only been with one woman in that way. Not that it stopped women from trying. "

"Prue." Steve said flushing red.

"Stevie." Prue teased. 

Steve rushed forward and Prue passed the baby over to one of the men. Tony watched as she shakily stood to meet him. Her withered hands reach up to cup Steve's face. The contrast between age and youth is startling, they're the same age but the woman has wrinkled tan skin and Steve with his pale smoothness, it's just makes him think. 

Except that he starts to cringe and pull back when he see she's pulling their faces together and eww, no. He's really hoping that what he thinks is going to happen won't. 

It doesn't, and if he wasn't so stubborn, he'd admit that he did tear up. Just a bit. Prue had pulled their faces together, pressing their foreheads together. They were both crying, tears flowed freely. Steve looked as if he'd age ten years just looking at her. 

"Okay, I think we should take this upstairs." Tony turned to the receptionist, "If I hear that any word of this got out to the press, I will trace it back to you and you'll be fired. Understand?"

The woman nodded, looking relieved that she didn't have to deal with the shouting woman anymore. Their little party shuffled to the elevator, Steve was now hand in hand with her, fervently whispering to each other- Steve pausing every other sentence to press a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Alright, Jarv, take us up."

"Yes sir."

"Woah, robot voice. Wicked." Sara grinned. "Artificial intelligence right?"

Tony looked mildly surprised, most people focused on the Iron Man suit that they tended to forget about Jarvis. "Yeah, how did you...?"

"You don't think I didn't research you before coming here. Interesting work, barely understood it. I'm in culinary school but I like science but mostly biology." She snickered as she watched his face fall. "I watched a lot of your expo footage, most things look like they came out of a sci-fi movie. But seeing how you went from 'Merchant of Death' to 'Iron Man' I gotta admit I'm impressed."

"So what's with the weird accent, it's like a mesh of Brooklyn and southern slash Cajun." He squinted at the girl, trying to figure her out, she looked back at him challengingly.

"Mama is Creole not Cajun, but she's more Spanish than anything really, so get it straight. And Daddy-O and Dad are Brooklyn natives, they thought I'd get their accent but nah, I got a mishmash. Half my words are tinted with Brooklyn and the other half Creole."

"Hmm. Interesting family reunions then." Tony muttered until he realized what she said. "Wait two dads?"

"Yes, yes they are. And yes, I have two dads and a mom, if you have a problem with that then stop talking to me." She said, closing down their conversation. 

"Tony? Sara? I think Prue and I are gonna talk outside."

Sara nodded, making sure her grandmother was fine with it. Tony and Sara watched the couple talk on the balcony, Steve made her grandmother sit down almost immediately. 

"So what's the story there?"

"Hmm?" Sara looked away from where her father and uncle were settling themselves down among the Avengers. She looked at Tony. "She's my Grandmama, she knew your Captain, that's that."

"There's gotta be more than that."

"Of course there is, I'm just not going to tell you." She walked over to the bar, skipping over the man sized hole not bothering to ask about it though Bruce flushed embarrassed at people seeing his destruction. "Ooh fancy. Want a drink?"

She wiggled a bottle of amber liquid at him.

"Are you even legal?"

"Nineteen. Technically I can drink if there's an adult present."

"That law is only valid if your parent or legal guardian is the one to give it." Jarvis chimed in. She scowled, muttering party pooper before nicking a soda from the mini fridge.

"Nice try on the distraction but didn't work. Either you tell me or I could listen in now."

Her face pinched and she sighed, "Look, Grandmama loves telling her stories to anyone who listened and I loved listening to them. The best person to ask would be her but fine, since you're so impatient I'll tell you. 

"Might as well say it before you find it in a some private investigation or something, she was a prostitute for years before she went back to regular work. That how they met actually," Sara smiled fondly as if this was some sort of grand love story unfolding. "He was small, trying to save some girl who got the wrong kind of John, and Grandmama rescued him from getting beat. Turned out they were neighbors, started spending more time together before Barnes got drafted.

"She and Steve were together. Sort of. It was hard with her job, but still I think he was the closest thing she's had to a boyfriend. Barnes didn't like her apparently. Thought she had a bad rep."

"Then why didn't she quit?" 

Tony glanced around the room, only Bruce, Natasha & the old men were giving any semblance of privacy. The rest of them were blatantly listening in.

"Great Grands left them with nothing but heartache and money trouble, older brother joined some gang but it still wasn't enough, not when one brother gets a wife and the other is dead set on college. And then the war, well it was easy money. They were estranged for a while but she loved them fiercely. Around the time Captain Rogers died, she reconnected to heal herself. We see them at Christmas sometimes."

"But the books-" Tony started to say, trying to connect the fact that Captain America got with a hooker with a heart of gold. You'd think _his dad_ might have shared that detail.

"She tried to break up with him once she started to see the newsreels about him and Carter. He didn't want to." she shrugged, jutting her chin over to the balcony. "So this right now? Its closure. They're probably talking about what could've been or maybe just reminiscing." She paused and glanced at Tony. "I think she waited for him. For a few years at least, she was so sure he'd just show up and they'd laugh like nothing happened. She ended up with my grandfather out of convenience, I mean they never married and he loved her but she never loved him like he wanted. I think if Steve had come home, it'd be different. They'd probably have like ten kids and named at least one after Barnes, they'd be old together and holding their first great grandkid together now."

"But then you and your family wouldn't exist."

She gave a sad smile, "If it meant she was happy, then I wouldn't mind if he had come back. Besides I still think we would have existed, we'd just be different."

-

"Its been a long while Stevie." Prue said settling in her chair. She patted at the chair next to her, Steve sat never once letting go of her hand.

"Yeah yeah it has been." They relaxed for a moment, really basking in each other's presence, the reality that the other is still alive is settling in their bones.

She smacked him suddenly, "You stupid idiot! You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie!" he said defensively "I was asleep for seventy years."

"Not about that dummy. Howard told me that you could have died in that machine. They would have turned off the machine but you said you could handle it. What if you couldn't?" Her face is blotchy and panicked, "Did you even think about Bucky or me when you took this decision?"

"I- Ah, no, yes."

"Which was it?"

"Honestly, all I thought about was keeping you two safe and if they could give the power to do it, I was going to take it." 

Her face softens, her other hand reaching to cup his cheek. "Some days I wished you didn't but then you wouldn't be the man I love."

Steve's breath catches, "I never thought I'd get to hear you say that." He pressed a kiss to her palm, "I love you too."

"I know it must've been like yesterday for you, but I had years to move on. I still love you so much but now you share my heart with Michael."

He looked hurt but he understood, its what he would have wanted her to do. 

But it still hurts.

"I'm sorry," Prue whispers, she tears up. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to cause you pain. But I needed to be sure you knew, so you could move on. I'm an old woman now, Steve. You still have a chance to find love again."

"I know," Steve croaks, "I know. I hope- no I know you were happy with the life you lived."

"I was, I still am. And I'm even happier still to know you're alive." Prue said, "I want you to meet my boys."

"Right now?" He looked a little panicked. 

"No, not now but I do want to tell you about my family." She pulled out a smart phone, waggling her phone in his face. "Sara Rose is teaching me how to use it, I know enough to use it for photos but I still have a hard print one at home. She scanned all my pictures and uploaded them here and I also have this. I thought you'd miss them."

A few journals were brought out, Steve shakes as he pulls them to his lap. They're faded and stained with age but her remembers each stroke like it was yesterday. He sets them aside and inches closer to her, eyes on the screen.

The first picture was Prue looking a little older than the last time he saw her before today, hefted against each hip were a pair of small boys. "That's my oldest, Grayson James Isles and his twin Jackson Grant Isles." She smiled at him. Flicking photo after photo slowly as she tells her tale. "You were my best friend, and Michael had been the one to suggest naming the boys after you two- I guess it was his way of saying he changed. They were my only biological kids though, I had my boys too old and there were complications but Michael thought we should take in kids and we did foster, especially after the wars.

"We lost contact with most of them after they left us but a few still write, some send photos. Even got a few babies named after us."

"Of course you would." Steve laughed.

"You missed out on a lot in the past decades, it was strange and horrifying and beautiful. I kept in contact with a few people, mostly Howard though it was just Howard, he wasn't the best father. A better business man than father, though I wasn't stopping him. I thought his wife would especially since I didn't make an effort to connect to his family, hell I barely stayed in touch with Howard. But I was wrong and you should have seen Anthony before his abduction." In one photo she had of her with Howard they looked like they were in disagreement and with a small child in the background. 

He liked looking at the snapshots of life, some photos were of war, others were family photos, very few involved Howard and even less had Peggy or the other commandos. She paused on a lovely photo of a dark haired man caught mid motion dancing with a woman in grass fields. "One of my sons, Jack, ran off with a hippie to travel and spread peace, only wrote to us once," Her face puckered with annoyance, he and Bucky have both been on the end of that look before.

"Betcha would have chased after for talk if you weren't so insistent on letting him make his own mistakes right? Probably waited till he came back to do it." A fond smile spreads across his face, Steve remembers the few times Buck had been on that end- usually because of Steve- and he's a little shocked at how easily he can think of Bucky without feeling so much pain.

"I would've if he'd been back in a year, but nope didn't see him till a year or so before the Vietnam War ended. Apparently he met his first wife during the anti-war protests -I think their wedding wasn't legitimate since they never did it while she was pregnant. Sebastian got it annulled with some difficulty. Not that it mattered, she ran off not long after she gave birth and left their daughters with Jackson.

"She ended up leaving him for some guy from Boston. Her lover made bombs though, one of those extremists and he got caught in his own blast, she tried to come back to my Jackie boy but he refused and came back home. Doesn't regret it though, raised his girls and later found love with his current wife. Though now he can be a bit of an overprotective grump, then again that comes with having a mother like me and several daughters of varying levels wildness.

"Gray on the other hand went to university, started working at my younger brother's law firm, rose to partner. He's happy now, not married but he and his partners have been together for over thirty years even if they had to be secretive." To his benefit, Steve was only mildly surprised, with the neighborhood they lived in he had met a few triads of varying combinations. "Yeah, I know it surprised me too, my little rule stickler wanted to marry both of them and have them as his husband and wife. But with the laws, he couldn't, well not legally. He's a good man and he loves good people. Couldn't even legally marry a man till recently but he wanted to treat both of them equal, had a nice little symbolic ceremony for the three of them. Gave me lots of grankids including Sara Rose, even got my second grandbaby on the way."

The last photo she showed was a giant family picture; at the heart was her and Michael, then her boys on each side their family growing from the husband and wives to men, women and kids of varying ages. Some were grinning, others crying, more than a few teenagers rolling their eyes, at least five figures looked like blurry ghosts caught moving.

He took the phone from her, zooming in carefully on their faces. Its a beautiful family full of love, something he wanted but wouldn't get, at least not with Prue.

"So the world really hasn't changed much then; still have war, still have forbidden love, still a lot of heartache."

"Well, if there's one thing I learned is the basics never change it's just the settings that evolve. You just need to adapt but some people can't and it stops people from getting true happiness. You need to adapt Steve, not for me or anyone else, but for yourself." 

Steve looked at Prue, contemplating her words. He's military, he needs to adapt to survive. And yet that's really the only place he's changed. 

Sometimes he struggles with using words or customs that are now dated, even considered offensive to some people. But fighting, that's something that didn't change; take out the bad guys, it doesn't matter if it's a Nazi or an alien if they harm people then they're the enemy and need to be taken out. He thinks of Kate and his awkward attempts at interacting, how his hands still hesitate when he uses his phone, the washer, the microwave. 

"Will you help me?" Steve asks even though there are other offers but he just wants to spend whatever time she has left together.

"For as long as I'm still here, I'll help you catch up. Besides we still have a lot to talk about."

In another world, things would be different; instead he would have come home twirled her around before kissing her, he'd have turned red when Bucky and the Commandos start cat calling and teasing. They would've had a life together. 

But they have to make do with the one they have.

And that's better than nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone who read, commented, and gave kudos without you guys, this story would gave been shorter, messier and not as full of feels as it is.
> 
> This is finally complete though I cut a scene for the sake of tying things up and not dragging this out. The not-actually-a-sequel sequel will be posted within the next two weeks or so and it involves Steve's dream life under the ice that he only remembers as a vague but pleasant dream. But for anyone who was curious about the cut scene its basically her waking up from a nap one day to see an unmasked Winter Soldier at the foot of her bed and her frowning before saying "Bucky?" and then cut to black.


End file.
